The objective of this research is to identify and fully describe techniques that battered women have found to be successful in stopping their husbands' physical aggression toward them. In addition to formal help-sources such as the police, women's organizations, and social service agencies, women use their personal resources and receive help through informal social networks composed of relatives, neighbors and friends. Volunteer subjects will be recruited via media presentations and personal contacts in Racine, Wisconsin, and asked to partcipate in informal, anonymous interviews with a project staff member. The categories of variables to be studied include wife's characteristics, husband's characteristics, relational and marital characteristics of the dyad, presence and frequency of contacts with extended-family members, pre-marital violence experiences of wife, marital violence (measured in part by a modification of the Steinmetz violence scale), wife's efforts to combat wife-beating (including measuring services received using Gottlieb's typology), and the cessation of violence. The data will be used to construct typologies of the patterning of wife-beating and help-source utilization, to ascertain what methods or combinations of methods work best for different kinds of beaten women, or beaten women in different situations, and to make a series of tentative recommendations as to techniques, strategies, and help-sources that might be successfully used by women to beat wife-beating in their families, as well as ways in which governmental bodies, social agencies and self-help groups might enhance their efforts in support of beaten wives.